


MEGALOVANIA

by LiKan



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 肉





	MEGALOVANIA

****MEGALOVANIA** **

 

“平心而论，这件事错不在我，”帝查拉说，口吻冷静庄严，身穿那一件他最喜欢的领口镶着瓦坎达独有花纹的西装外套，一段色彩馥郁的丝绸从他的肩头垂至胸口，几乎下一秒就能够参加联合国宣讲和平大会，“虽然这并非君子所为，我承认，但——”

 

伏在他腿间的男人不耐地打断他，以一记又重又狠的吮吸，帝查拉剩下的句子当即哽在喉间，猛呛了一声，雅达卡抹开垂在眼前的发辫，将他吐了出来，牵扯出响亮水渍声，肉感十足的嘴唇吻在他湿漉漉的顶部，声音嘶哑地飞快吐出一连串西语，连带着瞬间包裹住帝查拉被冷落的阴茎的空气都以同样的韵律震颤起来，帝查拉的西班牙语差得要命，但他学会读懂空气。帝查拉呻吟，顺从地闭上嘴，肤色稍浅的掌心按在雅达卡的头顶，并不施力，只催促地轻按了按，他的身后传来一串低沉得多的笑声，这是埃里克，如果帝查拉没记错的话。

 

埃里克慢条斯理地念了句什么回答他的兄弟，引得后者闷闷笑起来，温驯包裹在帝查拉阴茎根部的嘴唇被顶成圆弧形，勉强弯出一个微笑的弧度，帝查拉的手指残存着些许理智，温存地梳理雅达卡头顶纠结的脏辫，以及他头颅左侧被剃青的头皮。埃里克并不着急，拽着帝查拉肩上绕着的那圈滑手的绸带，将这个陌生男人拉进又一个深吻之中，为着某种莫名原由，帝查拉沉迷其中，仿佛被勾起了某种深埋骨髓的联系，两个身量相仿的男人热情地交换唾液吐息，埃里克牵起他的手弄了一会，极其煽情地将手指错开交缠，在指缝掌心间揉搓，接着将帝查拉的手按在他突突搏动的裆部，年长者意会地撑开五指兜住牛仔裤下沉甸甸的勃起，又嫌不满意似的摸索着解开他的拉链，隔着棉质布料重重抓了他一把，掌心被沁出底裤的前液打湿，帝查拉在他口中含糊地笑了一下，后者报复地合拢齿关去咬他湿软的舌尖，挑逗要多过真实伤害。埃里克只来得及将牛仔裤扒下屁股，硬质布料被挤成一团勒在他弧度惊人的臀瓣上，但足以将他抖出自己胯下已然精神十足的小兄弟，被帝查拉握在手中挤捏，埃里克声音滑腻地长长叫了一声，嘴唇恋恋不舍地贴着帝查拉，偶尔在唇角齿间交换一个浅吻。

 

事情是怎么从海滩上的搭讪发展到这一步的？帝查拉所剩不多的理智质问他，声音听起来骇人地像奥可耶。仿佛五分钟前他还在坎昆欣赏碧海蓝天，阳光下白色的沙滩和蜜色的美人，接着一个胸前挂着银链亮到晃眼的男人语调轻软地上前同他搭讪，帝查拉虽然懂得六门语言（南非，英语，科萨，祖鲁，梭托和德语），但此时也只能回报以一个茫然的友好微笑，后者反而笑得更加厉害，在又一串在帝查拉看来仿佛在听小狗圆舞曲似的西语之后，他终于指了指自己，用磕磕绊绊的英语对他说，“我，雅达卡，名字。”

 

帝查拉对于西班牙语的理解仅仅停留在“我的朋友”、“五月节”、以及“我家就是你家”的层面上，所以当雅达卡愉快地将一个尾音上扬的问句抛给他时，他也就只有点头和摇头两个选择，接下来这位深肤黑发的漂亮宝贝（帝查拉猜他大概才刚成年，为着他透出一股奶味的咬字，以及轻快仿佛唱歌似的口吻）倾身毫不迟疑地给了他一个下流的、包含着过多津液和舌头的热吻，在三分钟之后，雅达卡已经成功坐在了帝查拉的大腿上，询问他的酒店房间号码。

 

这绝对不是帝查拉设想中在墨西哥度过这三天假期的方式，他以为自己会像任何一个观光客一样，也许吃一份塔可饼，逛逛加勒比海滩，再去杜伦古城体验一下人文风情，而不是和一对双胞胎耽在酒店搞性爱马拉松。

 

倒不是说他会反对这个主意就是了。

 

雅达卡屈指狠辣地弹了一记帝查拉充血膨胀的阴茎顶部，再次将他的思绪拉回来，他抱歉地用英语嘟哝了一句，将相较来说更加瘦削的男孩拉了起来，后者浑然赤裸，只有三角地带的皮肤是细腻的棕色，仿佛什么显眼的标识指示。他四肢贴在床上，灵敏地爬进帝查拉怀里，给了他一个满是麝腥气味的湿吻，帝查拉唔了一声，略挑了挑眉，他自己尝起来像坏掉的豆子。

 

身后的埃里克立刻不满地长嘿了一声，雅达卡潮湿的手指捧住帝查拉硬朗宽阔的下颌不住落下啄吻，尤其响亮，一面在亲吻间隙断断续续高声和他的哥哥说了些什么，埃里克将脸靠在帝查拉的脊背上，带着过分的力道叼住了贲起的斜方肌，帝查拉吃痛闷声一声，双子之间的的争执（？）仿佛愈演愈烈，年幼些的那个带着炫耀的意味在帝查拉的唇上重重一吻，帝查拉夹在两人之间不堪其扰，一面被雅达卡扑扑亲吻，一面闷不吭声往手指上挤满了厚厚一层润滑剂，他的指尖按在雅达卡凸显的脊柱上一路下滑，抹出一道黏腻的水线，最后在尽头处带着一声模糊不清的响动挤进了男孩的屁股里，引得那道极具辨识力的声音当即短促地尖叫一声，立刻偃旗息鼓，将全部注意力放在身后那根手指上。

 

帝查拉两手足以捧住他，手指试探性地在生涩甬道内进出几次，动作逐渐顺畅之后才放开胆子四处寻找敏感点，他熟练地加入第二根手指撑开穴口，空气抚过私处，雅达卡败下阵来，将头抵在帝查拉的颈侧，腰线流畅地凹下去，半勃的阴茎可怜巴巴挤在两人相贴的身躯之间摩擦，他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，固执地叫着什么，直到他的兄弟俯身凑上去亲吻他汗湿的额角，衔住他嘴角探出的一截猩红舌尖安抚地交缠吮吻。帝查拉曲起手指，每一次动作都能引得身上的男孩不住扭动，仿佛一团黑色橡皮糖，终于他在靠近入口处的地方按到了那个藏在所有男人屁股里的神秘阴蒂，雅达卡松开了他的哥哥，兴奋地叫了起来，几乎是迫不及待地摇晃着屁股，主动在帝查拉的手指上操自己。

 

帝查拉不许他，反而抽出湿淋淋的手指，两指张开时甚至能带出黏连的水线。他轻松将雅达卡抱了起来，调转方向，两条手臂稳稳架在他的膝窝下，雅达卡的脊背因为受重而紧紧挨着帝查拉的胸口，脚掌踩在满是褶皱的床单上，五根短且圆润的脚趾困扰地蜷起又松开，他勉强挺高腰身，为了腾出空间让帝查拉进入他，帝查拉只为他提供支撑，男孩只能艰难地将手臂绕到身后去，盲目摸索着握住帝查拉被冷落许久的部位，乖觉送至臀缝间一点点吞下去。

 

男孩被撑到饱涨，甚至没再发出任何声音，每一寸入侵都意味着又一次碾过他的敏感点，此时埃里克会意地转了过来，面对他那如同俎上鱼肉的兄弟露出一个森森的微笑，他带着豹类的优雅俯下身，四肢压着雪白床单，腰身下塌臀部高高挺起。埃里克带着某种阴谋得逞的愉悦感，将面孔贴近雅达卡的腿间，先是狡猾地用嘴唇戏弄他的幼弟腿间那根颤巍巍不住溢出前液的性器，甚至用上指腹上的粗茧将顶部翕张吐水的马眼磨开，雅达卡哀哀叫了起来，腰肢软得像是刚被捞出锅的面条，他的眼底满是被欲望折磨的红影，嘴里咬牙切齿地用不成调的声音咒骂（帝查拉猜），埃里克偏又用虎口扼住他的阴茎根部，涨红到经络凸显的部位显得极为可怜，埃里克故作煽情地在他的阴茎上吻一吻，接着愈发将脸埋进他的腿间，鼻尖触及男孩小腹上稀疏的毛发，发出模糊的嬉笑声，雅达卡气极，被他弄得格外敏感，暗色皮肤上浅浅浮出一层红来，帝查拉的手掌稍微碰一碰他就能够带出高昂呻吟。

 

埃里克偏头碰上阴茎底部垂悬的两粒囊袋，熟稔地各亲一口，接着握在手中把玩了好一阵，帝查拉配合地将男孩大半个身子都兜住，雅达卡几乎是仰倒在帝查拉的胸膛上，双腿被他高高擎起，屁股紧紧压在他毛茸茸黏糊糊的小腹上，穴口偶尔被毛发刺到，更加死死咬住帝查拉涨大的根部，后者只能送胯更加用力地撞进他的屁股里，将层层绵绵的穴肉顶开，甚至有要操进末端组织结的错觉。

 

埃里克仍不放过他，克制着力道用牙齿叼住他会阴处薄软的小块皮肤，又吮又吻又咬，仿佛他的私处附着一层舔不净的蜜糖，雅达卡叫得不行了，偶尔在空中蹬两下小腿，牵扯着体内的阴茎进入得更深，他快乐又恐惧地按着微微鼓涨的小腹，害怕自己的肚子会真的被捅破。埃里克仿佛和他心意相通似的，嗤笑一声他的兄弟不切实际的想法，舌尖矜持地划过被蹂躏到通红的皮肤，终于来到他被打开的私处。埃里克礼貌地用嘴唇碰一碰他浑身上下唯一一处肤色略浅的部位，帝查拉甚至怀疑雅达卡的声音能够穿透酒店墙壁，恕他现在没有办法起身为服务生开门，因为埃里克正膜拜似的亲吻着两人相连接的部位，啧啧作响地将穴口周围反复磨蹭翻起的白沫舔食殆尽，帝查拉也禁不住低低叫了一声，汗水顺着额角滚落，打湿他浓长纤细的睫毛，他只能勉强眯起眼看着雅达卡腿间埋着的半个脑袋，仅靠着触感告诉他埃里克的舌头正在做什么。

 

雅达卡被快感冲昏了头，他的声音嘶哑，却仍然带着某种说不清道不明的稚气，他终于认输，几不可闻地从嗓子眼里挤出一个短句，埃里克胜利地微笑，他最后在帝查拉的大腿上落下一吻，接着张口吸住男孩流泪不止的阴茎，手指握住根部粗鲁地套弄他，最多三、四下之后，雅达卡就在他的嘴里射了出来，埃里克宽容地松开他，任由小弟的阴茎在他的脸上涂满了浓腻的体液，帝查拉看到这一幕，喉头发紧，他短促有力地叫了一声埃里克的名字，后者应声趋近他，任由他吻掉自己脸上的精液，雅达卡只微弱地抗议了一声，屁股里仍然含着帝查拉尚未释放的性器，后者体贴地从他体内撤身出来，不再刺激高潮过后嫉妒敏感的身体。

 

“再来一轮？”帝查拉问，这一句埃里克听懂了，他挂着腿间晃晃悠悠挺立的性器点头。


End file.
